Sebandler : Sex, Love and the Others
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Recueil de petits récits sur Sebastian et Chandler...confrontés au membres de leur entourage.
1. Sarah

La quiétude de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre n'empêchait pas Sebastian de s'agiter nerveusement. Pourtant tout semblait être parfait ce soir. Il avait finit tout ses devoirs pour les trois semaines a venir, sans les bâcler en plus, il avait profité d'un délicieux diner composé de fruits de mer, qui étaient ses mets favoris, et surtout...Son petit ami lui avait quasiment sauté dessus une fois rentré à la maison. Et ils avaient fusionnés pendant au moins trois heures de pure passion.

Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui clochait. Il était tenaillé par le sentiment d'avoir oublié un détail très important. Et il ne tarda pas à avoir confirmation en lisant le message qui fit vibrer son portable quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ça te dérange si je bouge ? , demanda-t-il a son petit ami avant de se hisser hors de lui pour attraper son mobile, C'est peut-être ma soeur. Encore dans le pétrin.

Chandler gigota un peu contre son torse. Il venait à peine de s'assoupir, complètement épuisé par leurs ébats, et il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à laisser la chaude présence de Sebastian s'écarter de lui. Mais sa bonté naturelle prit le dessus et il lui céda avec un faible sourire atone.

-Pas de problème, souffla-t-il en lui adressant son fameux regard de bébé phoque échoué sur la banquise qui ne manquait jamais de faire fondre le Warbler.

Sebastian le gratifia d'un baiser sur le front avant de se redresser et de déverrouiller son portable. Il avait effectivement reçu un message de Sarah mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas elle mais bien lui qui s'était mis dans une position gênante.

_De : Sainte Grenouille_

_A : 23h46_

_La prochaine fois que tu mate une « comédie musicale » avec Chandler et que je t'appelles au cours du « film » pense a bien raccrocher. Jamais entendu un spectacle aussi sauvage depuis la reprise pornographique de West Side Story..._

_Affectueusement, ta petite soeur qui va appeler son psychiatre dès que son choc traumatique ce sera atténué._

-Que se passe-t-il ? , s'inquiéta Chandler en sondant la mine décomposée de son amant.

Le brun lui jeta un bref regard gêné. Ce n'était pas réellement pour lui qu'il était embarrassé. Après tout sa soeur était habituée à ses anciennes soirées de débauche et avait accepté le fait qu'il était juste un chien en chaleur qu'un rien excitait. Mais son petit ami serait mortifié et ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sarah en face si il savait qu'elle avait entendu de brefs extraits de leur nuit de luxure.

Son petit ami avait l'air beaucoup trop amorphe et serein pour encaisser une nouvelle pareille. Tant pis, il le mettrait en garde demain. Pour l'instant il allait profiter du souffle paisible et brûlant de Chandler dans le creux de son cou ainsi que du corps souple et nu qui se moulait parfaitement contre le sien. Non il n'était pas manipulateur. Seulement opportuniste !

-Rien. Rien du tout. Rendors-toi. Tu vas devoir être en forme pour affronter ma soeur demain, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.


	2. Susanna Kielh

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Susanna Kielh observait ce Sebastian passer les doigts dans les cheveux de son fils. Son fils à elle. La chair de sa chair. Son unique fils qui venait visiblement de subir une nuit éprouvante par bien des aspects...Elle ne voulait pas penser a ça. Elle savait que son fils avait des relations...charnelles avec son petit ami. Et elle n'avait rien contre. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Même si elle avait posé une interdiction et surveillé leurs faits et gestes lorsqu'ils étaient sous son toit, ça n'aurait certainement pas empêché les deux garçons de s'offrir une chambre d'hôtel ou de se retrouver chez le grand brun. Elle préférait les savoir dans sa maison, à l'abri et respecté par leur entourage, plutôt que dans une petite chambre en train de se cacher aux yeux de tous. Comme si leur relation était honteuse. Non elle préférait de loin les savoir ici, quitte a les surprendre.

Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire. D'accord, elle ne les avaient pas vu en pleine action mais la seule vision de leurs corps nu collés et entremêlés l'embarrassait. Bien qu'ils aient recouvert le bas de leurs corps du drap de Chandler, l 'intimité de cette scène et la tendresse que Sebastian témoignait à son fils lui donnait la sensation d'avoir violé leur vie privée. Et c'est ce qu'elle venait de faire...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant de s'attarder devant cette scène. Le jeune homme qui câlinait son fils n'avait plus ce sourire conventionnel plaqué au visage et maintenant qu'elle pouvait le voir sous son vrai jour, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Histoire d'être entièrement sûre que le garçon qui fréquentait son Chandler était un type intègre et respectueux, au minimum. En ce moment même, elle était convaincue que le vrai Sebastian se dévoilait dans ce lit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué et Chandler dormait benoîtement. Il ne pouvait jouer la comédie sans spectateur, à moins d'être un peu tordu. Ou schizophrène. Ou bipolaire. Ou psychopathe. Ou...Stop. Elle reprenait ses habitudes de mère poule anxieuse.

Pour en revenir à Sebastian, il semblait donc s'être départit de tout faux-semblant. Son sourire alors qu'il calait la tête de Chandler dans son cou n'était pas celui d'un carnassier qui se délectait de sa proie mais celui d'un homme comblé qui contemplait le centre de son monde. Les doigts virevoltaient voluptueusement sur le bras, l'épaule et le bas du dos de son fils, trop léger pour le réveiller, témoignant un réel souci envers le le bien-être de Chandler. Ce dernier se mit soudain à se tortiller paresseusement et agrippa le drap pour le rabattre sur son visage avec des protestations étouffées.

-La lumière, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix pâteuse.

Le petit rire, légèrement moqueur, que Sebastian émit la fit elle-même sourire. Tout comme l'expression attendrie qui vint se peindre sur le visage du brun.

-Ne bouge surtout pas petite marmotte. Ce serait dommage de te réveiller alors que tu as enfin cessé de sauter partout et de parler pour quatre.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça hier soir, maugréa le blond.

Le brun se leva doucement, installant Chandler sur le matelas dans une position qu'il jugea confortable, puis, glissa silencieusement vers les stores à demi ouvert, nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Susanna détourna pudiquement le regard. La vie sexuelle de son fils ne la dérangeait pas mais elle ne comptait pas étudier l'anatomie de celui qui serait peut-être son beau-fils un jour prochain. Elle entendit les stores se clore et un corps retomber sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd et étouffé. Avec précaution, elle reprit son espionnage en règle.

-Mastodonte, le taquina Chandler.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça hier soir, lui répondit du tac au tac son amant dans une assez bonne imitation de la voix fluette et ingénu du petit blond.

-Pachyderme.

-Chan je vais me sentir obligé de sévir, le prévint Sebastian avec un sourire mutin.

Chandler leva des yeux songeur vers lui et une brève lueur de malice traversa son visage.

-Gargantua bedonnant.

-Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du t'offrir ces traductions de Rabelais et Voltaire, grinça Sebastian, Ni te donner ces cours de français d'ailleurs.

-C'était plus un cours de langue que de français si mes souvenirs sont bons...Monsieur bibendum, ajouta le blond avec un accent de provocation.

-Tu va payer pour ton insolence, rétorqua Sebastian en se jetant sur sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes de lutte molle et ponctuée de gloussement, Sebastian se fit prendre par surprise par Chandler qui, après avoir mimé de terribles efforts pour esquisser ses premiers coups, profita de son bluff pour renverser son amant et bloquer ses mains et ses hanches. Il était a présent a califourchon sur son ventre.

-Rends-toi, tu es fait, sourit-il en approchant son visage à un souffle de celui de Sebastian.

-Plutôt mourir. Achèves-moi si tu l'oses.

Chandler accepta son défi en glissant sa bouche dans le cou du brun et en s'étendant de tout son long sur le corps de ce dernier.

-Mmmh, je m'avoues vaincue, susurra Sebastian en enserrant la taille de son petit ami.

Celui-ci ne put retenir un bâillement bruyant et alanguie qui fit sourire le Warbler.

-Que penses-tu d'une heure supplémentaire de sommeil d'Artagnan ? , suggéra-t-il en déposant un baiser derrière la nuque de Chandler.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Et pour cause, il venait tout juste de s'assoupir, lové dans les bras de son amour.

Susanna avait assisté à toute la scène, pétrifiée. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de se ruer dans la cuisine et d'oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vue et le désir de fracasser la porte contre le mur dans une entrée spectaculaire et de vociférer « Ne touches plus a mon fils vil maraud ». Quoi ? Elle aussi avait fait des études littéraires, et elle était plutôt douée. Elle se décida enfin à opter pour une décision plus sage et mature et referma la porte pour mieux y toquer quelques secondes plus tard. Elle rouvrit doucement et fut surprise du sourire tranquille et légèrement moqueur que lui adressa Sebastian. Comme si il savait depuis le début qu'elle était là et qu'il l'avait en quelque sorte testée en se donnant en spectacle avec Chandler. Mais c'était impossible, un adolescent normal aurait été mortifié ou encore fou de rage en découvrant qu'une tierce personne, et un des parent de son partenaire en plus, l'avait observé longuement alors qu'il se livrait a des jeux aussi intime avec son amant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Sebastian lui fit gentiment signe de garder le silence en désignant le corps somnolant contre lui qu'elle abandonna ses inquiétudes et ses idées d'interrogatoire. Par ce seul geste soucieux et prévenant, Sebastian venait de s'attirer la confiance de Susanna Kielh et ne subirait aucune questions pendant un certain délai.

_Délai qui prendra fin dès qu'il aura posé un orteil hors de la chambre_, pensa Susanna en fermant de nouveau la porte qui abritait les deux amants de tous les regards indiscrets...Pour le moment.


	3. Brownie

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Sebastian eu l'agréable surprise de trouver son petit ami assis en tailleur sur son lit. Son plaisir fut de courte durée quand il découvrit la nature de l'objet que Chandler serrait contre lui et inspectait sous tous ses angles.

Son ours en peluche, son vieux compatriote de couchette, reposait sur les genoux du blond. Son sourire empreint de bonhomie, ses grands yeux ronds et ses poils soyeux, légèrement usé à certains endroits, lui conféraient un air doux qui avait du inciter Chandler à le prendre dans ses bras. Mais cet ours était loin d'être une innocente peluche.

-Chandler que fais-tu avec Brownie ?

Le garçon leva des yeux surpris et malicieux vers lui.

-Brownie ? Vraiment Sebastian ? Je suis peut-être pourvu d'une imagination un peu trop débordante mais la tienne te fait cruellement défaut par moments. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Évidemment, le coupa le brun avec un sourire sardonique, J'avais deux ans quand on me l'as offert et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour le désigner est _brown_. J'ai simplement rajouté deux voyelle stupide qui t'expliquent à présent ma haine pour les surnoms en i. Maintenant que tu a eu ta petite histoire lâche cet ours.

-Non ! , protesta Chandler avec un sourire taquin.

-Non ?

-Pas question, renchérit le blond.

Il huma le cou de la peluche avec un air béat avant de s'écarter pour l'admirer. Il daigna finalement fournir une explication à Sebastian qui commençait sérieusement à trouver l'adoration de son petit ami étrange.

-Chaque parcelle de sa fourrure me rappelle à toi ! Je ne sais plus quand j'ai sentit cette fragrance pour la dernière fois mais je sais qu'elle provenait de toi !

-Oh sûrement parce que tu étais trop éreinté pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !

Chandler lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ses grands yeux s'arrondissant dans une expression comique qui aurait fait rire Sebastian si il n'avait pas été aussi agacé.

-Oh bordel Chan cet ours pue le sexe pour la bonne et simple raison que je me branle dessus depuis mes treize ans !

La mâchoire de son petit ami se décrocha littéralement. Puis, son regard changea du tout au tout et une expression sarcastique prit place sur son visage d'habitude angélique.

-Oh et bien désolé de ne pas te renifler a chaque fois que nous le...Faisons. Je ne suis pas un mammifère assez primaire pour ça.

Ce fut au tour de Sebastian de perdre le contrôle du bas de son visage. Mais il faisait ça à chaque fois bon sang !

-Quand à toi...

Chandler se tourna vers l'ours, le jaugea d'un air soupçonneux et finit par l'attirer dans une étreinte passionnée.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je comprends ta souffrance ! Je suis la nouvelle victime de Sebastian et moi aussi je pâtis de sa bestialité ! Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! Il a une façon de penser assez sommaire mais c'est un bon garçon au fond ! Enfin...vraiment au fond !

Le Warbler grogna d'indignation et jeta un ultime regard furibond à son petit ami. Il hésitait entre l'étrangler avec ce cintre en fer qui traînait au pied de son lit depuis plusieurs mois ou lui faire subir les martyrs qu'il avait infligé a Brownie. Histoire qu'il connaisse l'étendue de la souffrance qu'avait enduré l'ours. Avec un sourire malsain il opta pour la deuxième option.

-Tu vas voir sale comédien de mes deux ! C'est ton fond à toi qu'on va explorer maintenant ! , déclara-t-il en sautant sur Chandler qui émit un cri aiguë entre l'effroi et l'amusement.

Leurs habits furent jetés à terre en un tournemain et ils entreprirent de retracer tout le parcours de la pauvre peluche. Sebastian se tenait au-dessus de Chandler, si proche du nirvana qu'il ne parvenait plus à en vouloir à son amant, quand ce dernier attrapa sa tête entre ses paumes et plongea son regard fiévreux dans le sien.

-Alors..., balbutia-t-il entre deux vague de plaisir, Toujours fâché ?

-Ne...Humpf...T'inquiètes pas...pour ça...Aaaah...J'ai...très bonne mémoire...Je vais t'en vouloir...encore assez...longtemps...pour t'infliger ça...pendant plusieurs mois...

-Avec...Oh merde...Grand plaisir...

La discussion pendant le sexe était quelque chose qu'ils avaient développé au cours de leur nombreuses expérimentations. Et si cela leur avait parut si froid et tout juste bon pour un vieux couple dont les ébats étaient aussi joyeux qu'une décapitation au premier abord, la réalité était toute autre. Entendre la voix de Chandler, si cohérente et suave à la fois, le poussait à se livrer complètement pour enfin arracher des bégaiements et des phrases sans queue ni tête à son amant, ce qui le faisait se sentir tout puissant et victorieux. Ce sentiment intensifiait son plaisir d'une manière fulgurante et unique, tout comme Chandler.

-Dis...ça t'as...vraiment vexé ?

-Absolument...

-Pourquoi...ça ?

-Parce que moi...Han...J'adore sentir le parfum...Hum...du sexe sur ta peau...

-Et...pourquoi...Oh !...Donc ?

Sebastian ralentit imperceptiblement le mouvement de ses hanches. Pas assez pour réfréner leur plaisir mais bien assez pour lui permettre d'aligner une phrase complète qu'il susurra avec une ferveur religieuse, laissant une sensation brûlante drainer l'estomac de son amour.

-Parce que ça me rappelles que tu es tout à moi...Rien qu'à moi.

Et dans une impulsion soudaine et commune, ils franchirent ensemble le portail du septième ciel.

Grâce à un ours.


	4. Kurt & Blaine

La matinée était pluvieuse et maussade. Sebastian ne voyait qu'une manière d'égayer cette triste journée : rencarder son petit ami sur le lieu de leur rencontre.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout leur petits rendez-vous se déroulaient dans le Lima Bean. Et le Warbler adorait commander un café au lait histoire d'enquiquiner un peu son cher et tendre qui avait développé une phobie pour cette boisson. Les sites internet qui décrivaient les effets néfastes de ce mélange étaient réellement terrifiants et le petit blond refusait de se tenir a moins d'un mètre de distance des gobelets, comme si la boisson allait lui sauter à la gorge.

Il avait donc appelé son adorable petit copain pour un tête à tête douillet et mièvre au café et attendait patiemment l'arrivée du plus vieux avec un grand moka nappé de crème fouetté. Horriblement calorique et mauvais pour les hanches mais terriblement bon. Il couvait la foule de clients d'un regard songeur, s'occupant en tentant de reconnaître de vagues connaissances et même d'anciens partenaires. Il avait longtemps eu peur que ces derniers s'en prennent à Chandler mais, grâce au charme et a la gentillesse sans borne du petit blond, ses ex vouaient un véritable culte a celui qui avait enfin pu tirer Sebastian de son handicap sentimental.

Deux petites têtes attirèrent son attention et il sourit de manière inquiétante avant de se diriger vers la table que le couple occupait. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais envie d'avoir affaire à eux mais les narguer en attendant l'arrivée de son amant lui paraissait une option amusante.

Lorsqu'il osa traîner une chaise à côté des deux garçons et s'asseoir a califourchon dessus, bras croisés sur le dossier, Blaine et Kurt lui décochèrent un regard incrédule et assassin.

-Bonjour les mecs ! Enfin, le mec et la chose non-identifié qui lui sert de copain. Désolé Kurt mais le masculin l'emporte, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

-Sebastian pourquoi es-tu là ? , gronda Blaine en serrant la main de son petit ami.

-Parce que tu me manquais affreusement mon petit écolier coincé ! J'ai pensé à toi alors que je passais devant un couvent et j'ai eu la soudaine envie de venir tâter le terrain pour m'assurer que Kurt te comble. Je m'inquiètes pour ta santé sexuel mon petit Blaine.

-Sebastian je te jure que si tu es revenue pour casser mon couple une nouvelle fois je te balance dans un centre d'équitation et t'enferme dans le box de leur meilleur étalon qui ne manqueras pas de te sauter dessus en voyant tes adorables dent de mulet, rétorqua Kurt avec un petit sourire crispé.

-Oooh Kurt ! Merci c'est très tentant mais je ne peux décemment pas tromper mon petit ami avec un canasson !

-Toi ? Un petit ami ? Et qui a eu le malheur de croiser ta route ? Je voudrais le prévenir de la polygamie du type qui lui fait croire qu'une relation stable et durable est possible avec lui.

-Mon cher et tendre serait vraiment vexé d'apprendre ça ! Peux-tu attendre demain ? Je ne veux pas gâcher le diner de famille auquel il m'as convié avec de fausses accusations proférées par un frustré sexuel qui ressemble plus à une limande qu'à un humain.

Les joues de Kurt s'empourprèrent et Sebastian su qu'ils allaient bientôt dépasser le stade des sarcasmes et passer a une conversation beaucoup plus sérieuse et sans édulcorants.

-Sérieusement Sebastian, si je trouve le pauvre type que tu mène en bateau et que tu n'acceptes que la nuit dans ton lit pour mieux l'ignorer la journée je lui ferais un récit détaillé de toutes tes manigances qui ont gâché mon premier semestre, persifla Kurt en se penchant vers le Warbler qui souriait toujours avec un amusement certain.

-Eh bien tu va pouvoir lui annoncer dès maintenant.

Sa moitié venait de franchir les portes du Lima Bean et baladait son regard sur la populace qui s'amassait autour de leur cafés, visiblement à sa recherche. Il finit par l'apercevoir et leur adressa un joyeux signe de main avant de sautiller vers eux. Sebastian se contorsionna sur sa chaise, se tournant vers lui pour l'accueillir.

-Merde, souffla Kurt.

-Qu'y-a-t-il bébé ? , s'enquit Blaine en massant le dos de la main de son amant.

-Le type qui se dirige vers nous...C'est Chandler...Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne plus m'approcher je te le jure mais...Bref Sebastian ou est cette fameuse victime de ta dépravation je ne vois personne venir vers nous a part...

Ce fut ce moment que Chandler choisit pour se laisser tomber sur les genoux de Sebastian et passer ses bras autour de la nuque du brun.

-Bonjour beauté, susurra le Warbler en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que Chandler gloussait contre sa bouche.

Puis, ils avisèrent tous deux les autres garçons qui les considéraient avec des yeux ahuris. Sebastian sourit devant son petit effet. Kurt ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça et Blaine rougissait éperdument, n'ayant aucune idée de quelle position adopter devant Chandler. Jaloux parce qu'il avait monopolisé l'attention de Kurt pendant une semaine ou désolé pour lui d'être entre les griffes du grand brun ?

-Alors comment trouvez-vous mon futur conjoint ? , fit narquoisement Sebastian en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille du blond.

-Oh bonjour Kurt ça faisait un bail ! , s'exclama Chandler, pas gêné pour un sou, Et je suppose que tu es Blaine ? Enchanté, Sebby m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

-Chan, protesta le Warbler avec une mine déconfite, On avait dit plus de surnom en i ou y ! Tu sais bien que ça fait rejaillir des souvenirs honteux chez moi !

-Et on avait promis plus de café au lait ! , rétorqua Chandler en fronçant le nez devant le gobelet remplie au trois quart, Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir te soutenir à trente ans parce que tu te seras gavé de cette saleté et que tout ton corps suinteras la souffrance !

-Hummm...Tu me soutiens déjà pour sortir du lit et ça ne me déplait pas du tout, lui répondit le brun d'une voix suave.

Un toussotement leur rappela que l'autre couple les contemplaient toujours et ils leur adressèrent un sourire commun. Goguenard pour Sebastian, encourageant pour Chandler.

-Oui ? , fit le petit blond.

-Comment fais-tu pour supporter ce sale type ? , demanda Kurt sans prendre de gant, Jamais je n'aurais la force de me soumettre aux caprices de ce pervers.

-Oh mais qui te dis que c'est moi le soumis ? , rit Chandler en adoptant un air mutin.

Les joues de Blaine flambèrent tandis que Kurt haussait un sourcil surpris. Mais il n'abandonna pas sa leçon de moral pour autant..

-Eh bien du moment qu'il ne te traite pas mal et qu'il a un minimum de fidélité je ne vois pas d'objections à ce que vous soyez ensemble et...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais des objections a notre relation en effet, le coupa soudainement Chandler, Et saches que sur le plan de la courtoisie et du respect de l'autre, Sebastian pourrait t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Je te trouve très mal placé pour donner des leçons de conduite Kurt.

Même le Warbler tourna des yeux ébahis vers le blond. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Chandler puisses se montrer si rancunier mais le ton sec et sans appel que son petit ami employait pour prendre sa défense le fit sourire et il ne protesta pas lorsque celui-ci le tira par la manche pour quitter le café.

-Sur ce bonne fin d'année scolaire ! On se reverra peut-être a New York avec un peu de malchance, ajouta le blond avant de sortir dans l'air moite de juin, nettement refroidit par la bruine qui venait de remplacer les averses torrentielles du début de matinée.

A peine furent-ils dans la voiture que Sebastian se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de son amant. Après un brûlant baiser de quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent avec des étincelles excitées au fond des yeux.

-Que me vaux cet élan de débauche ? , s'enquit Chandler en glissant une main sous la chemise de son petit ami.

-Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour ta propre sécurité quand tu t'agaces comme ça, lui répondit le brun d'une voix sensuelle en passant sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de son amour qui gémit d'une manière languissante à ce contact.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir inconsciemment émoustillé mais je ne supporte pas l'hypocrisie. Et Kurt a faux sur toute la ligne en ce qui te concerne. Tu n'es pas un vil dépravé, tu es un incroyable dépravé.

-Il a tout de même raison sur un point, glissa Sebastian en frottant son nez le long de sa jugulaire.

-Lequel ? , haleta Chandler en passant des doigts possessifs dans ses cheveux.

Sebastian releva la tête avec un sourire taquin.

-Tu m'es complètement soumis.

Chandler poussa un cri scandalisé avant de repousser Sebastian qui s'affaissa contre le siège conducteur. Le blond profita de son moment de faiblesse pour l'enfourcher et le dominer de toute sa hauteur avec un regard lubrique qu'il montrait rarement mais qui le rendait encore plus excitant.

-On parie ?


	5. Brian

Chandler avait vite déchanté en emménageant à New York. Oh bien sûr c'était un plaisir de pouvoir traverser Central Park à sa guise et de prendre en photo les innombrables écureuils qui peuplaient le parc afin de taquiner Sebastian en notant les ressemblances marquantes entre le grand brun et les petits rongeurs. C'était aussi délicieux de courir les rues surpeuplés de la ville et de tomber au détour d'un chemin sur une adorable échoppe ou il parvenait toujours à dégoter un vêtement digne d'être porté, une étoffe qu'il allait pouvoir travailler ou un objet de décoration qui allait rejoindre son étagère qui croulait déjà sous les bibelots qu'il avait amassé en trois mois. C'était tout autant merveilleux de pouvoir flâner autour de Broadway tous les jours et de rêver à la première comédie qu'il irait voir là-bas. Et c'était tout aussi incroyable de croiser une ou deux stars sur le trajet du boulot. Oui, pour Chandler New York était une ville exceptionnelle.

Mais sa magie n'opérait pas sur la triste réalité de la vie d'étudiant. Après bien des réflexions Chandler avait abandonné l'idée de faire carrière dans l'art de la scène. Il s'était orienté vers le journalisme et avait été accepté sur dossier, qui était par ailleurs plus qu'excellent, a Columbia. A son entrée il avait même disposé d'une bourse d'études. Grâce à cela il avait décroché son premier poste en tant que stagiaire pour un magazine féminin qui commençait à se faire un nom et manquait cruellement de personnel pour répondre à la demande.

Ce journal était connu pour ses critiques acides et subtiles mais toujours très justes. Quand il avait su qu'ils recrutaient, Chandler avait sauté sur l'occasion. Sa bourse d'études ne comblait absolument pas ses dépenses et il refusait constamment l'aide de Sebastian qui était prêt à l'entretenir financièrement. Il allait donc étudier autant qu'il le pouvait et se ruer au bureau une fois les cours terminés. Il y passait même ses week-end mais quelle importance puisqu'il adorait ce job. A ce moment-là la vie semblait assez belle pour être appréciée.

Elle était loin d'être tranquille ou facile mais elle était satisfaisante pour Chandler.

Mais les choses s'étaient détériorées avec la nomination d'un nouveau directeur assigné au secteur dans lequel il travaillait. Brian O'Donnel.

Brian était un type lunatique, à la limite du bipolaire. A un instant il était mou et ronchon, complètement pâteux et incapable d'engager une conversation censée avec qui que ce soit, et la seconde d'après il se transformait en un journaliste surexcité, complètement dévoué à son travail et capable de lancer plusieurs tirades hilarantes à la suite. Cet homme avait inquiété Chandler au tout début mais à présent qu'il le connaissait mieux il parvenait à l'apprécier et à converser sereinement avec lui. Par ailleurs, Brian témoignait une patience et une attention inhabituelles à l'égard de Chandler. Certains bruits de couloirs disaient que Chandler était dans les petits papiers du patron et les mauvaises langues allaient jusqu'à lancer des rumeurs selon lesquelles ces deux-là entretenaient une liaison.

Quand il avait appris cela Chandler avait pâlit, puis, s'était ressaisit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de prêter l'oreille aux médisances et il avait appris à faire abstractions de celle-ci lorsqu'il était au lycée. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il trouvait tout simplement insupportable qu'on puisse médire aussi facilement sur un homme aussi aimable que Brian.

-Allez tous vous faire foutre ! , avait crié Cecelia, sa collègue fumeuse et prompte à la colère, Si on vous écoutait la reine d'Angleterre coucherait avec ses corgis et Johnny Depp organiserait des orgies dans des temples tibétains !

Avec un grognement de panthère elle avait entraîné Chandler sur le toit de l'immeuble pour finir leur café en paix.

-Merci Cece, avait murmuré Chandler d'une voix penaude, toujours un peu anxieux quand Celia agissait ainsi, Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'exposer pour me protéger, j'ai l'habitude tu sais et…

-Tais-toi donc ma folasse, répliqua-t-elle sans méchanceté, Toi si on t'écoutait personne ne serait responsable de ses actes mais victime de la culture puritaine. Apprends a mordre et à garder de la rancune envers cette bande de commères si tu veux percer dans ce métier. Tu crois que c'est en crachant des sucres d'orges qu'Anna Wintour en est la aujourd'hui ? Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi ils pensant déjà que je suis une immigrée qui chie des balles de coke pour le patron en échange de mon poste alors…

Chandler eu un petit rire, pas dérangé par le vocabulaire très cru de son amie. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Sebastian jurer en français et, quoi qu'il en dise, Chandler savait parfaitement ce que marmonnait son petit ami dans ces moments-là. Et ce n'était pas beau à entendre.

Sebastian…Que penserait-il de tout cela si il était présent ? Nul doute qu'il aurait sauté à la gorge de Brian au moindre soupçon…Cette jalousie maladive lui manquait presque autant que...Non il valait mieux garder ceci sous censure. Sebastian lui manquait c'était tout. Mais même si il avait reçu une proposition de Brian ou de n'importe qui d'autre il n'aurait jamais supporté l'idée même de tromper Sebastian pour un peu de chaleur humaine. C'était lui ou rien. Point.

-Mais fait quand même gaffe Chandly, l'avertit Cecelia alors qu'il redescendait, Tu n'as peut-être aucune vue sur O'Donnel mais lui ne se gêne pas pour mater ton p'tit cul. Et le jour où il sera à portée de ses mains crois-moi il sautera dessus comme un jaguar sur un cuissot.

oOo

Jusque-là, rien de grave ne s'était produit. Il avait peut-être noté un léger changement d'humeur chez Brian mais il réfutait tous les arguments qui auraient pu faire croire que les insistances de Brian étaient dues à un quelconque désir pour lui. Tout le monde le voyait sauf lui mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le seul qui aurait pu lui ouvrir les yeux était son Sebastian et il y avait peu de chance qu'il le rencontre un jour. Mais malheureusement les miracles (ou les désastres) existent et un de ces miracles se produisit ce soir de novembre.

Chandler venait de boucler sa sacoche lorsqu'un Brian au taquet débarqua dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Cecelia et trois autres employés.

-Aaaah justement celui que je cherchais ! , tonna-t-il en remontant légèrement son pantalon qui comprimait le début de ventre que la quarantaine lui avait infligé, J'étais en quête d'une lumière pour m'aider à conclure cette article et je pense que je ne pouvais pas mieux tomber !

-Oh ! Je suis flatté Mr O'Donnel mais je dois rentrer j'ai promis à mes colocataires de finir plus tôt pour faire le diner et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire car Kurt n'aime pas ce que Rachel aime et vice-versa et…

-Aucun problème mon chou ! Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter on étudiera ce dossier ensemble !

-Hum…Comme il vous plaira monsieur.

Le regard que lui jeta Cecelia valait bien une balle de fusil mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il se voyait mal refuser une offre aussi généreuse alors qu'il n'était que stagiaire. Il ne voulait absolument pas vexer Brian et après tout ce n'était l'affaire que d'une heure.

-Formidable, formidable ! , se réjouit Brian en passant son duffle-coat vert à galon jaune par-dessus une chemise violette.

Chandler ravala la grimace que cette tenue lui inspirait et se pressa de suivre son patron qui paya un taxi pour les amener dans le petit appartement que Chandler partageait avec Kurt et Rachel.

Pour la petite histoire, Kurt et Chandler s'était réconcilié en cours d'été et le contre-ténor lui avait présenté sa meilleure amie avec laquelle le blond s'était tout de suite entendu. Pour éviter des dépenses inutiles et parce que leur trio fonctionnait parfaitement bien, ils avaient loués un appartement de quatre pièce très fonctionnelle qu'ils avaient aménagés avec beaucoup de goût et de personnalité. La plus grande de toutes les pièces comprenait une cuisine et un salon dans lequel il prenait leur repas en visionnant des séries ou des comédies musicales. Une des chambres était partagé par les deux garçons et la deuxième, qui était aussi la plus petite, appartenait à Rachel. Une dernière pièce tenait lieu de salle de bain et ils étaient parvenus à isoler les toilettes pour plus d'intimité.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'appartement et Chandler déposa son sac dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans la pièce commune ou un Brian sceptique jaugeait chaque meuble de la maison comme si ils allaient se liquéfier sur place.

-C'est…, hésita-t-il, Douillet. Oh bien sûr je comprends que des étudiants aient besoin de temps avant de s'établir, j'ai moi-même mis quelques années avant de m'acheter ce sept pièce juste à côté de l'Upper East Side.

Il eut un sourire de fausse modestie avant de reprendre l'inspection de la maison. Chandler haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter, il devait tout d'abord préparer un potage avec une salade de poulet et peut-être tenterait-il d'ajouter des tartelettes au menu et pourquoi pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de songer à ce qu'il cuisinerait de plus car la sonnerie vint couper net ses pensées. Il se rendit compte que Brian avait disparu mais il l'oublia bien vite, tout occupé à deviner qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite un samedi soir à cette heure-ci. Ce ne pouvait être Kurt ou Rachel à moins qu'ils n'aient perdus leurs clés. Cecelia ? Peu probable elle passait toute ses soirées à aider sa grande sœur à garder ses cinq enfants.

Une fois la porte ouverte il ne put retenir une exclamation de joie et un rire répondit à son cri de bonheur.

- Heureux de me voir ?

Chandler lui sauta au cou pour toute réponse.

-Ouch ! Apparemment oui…

Ce fut au tour de Chandler de rire. Puis il s'écarta et contempla le visage de son petit ami. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se pencher pour recueillir le premier baiser de Chandler depuis un mois. Avec le temps, leurs échanges s'étaient faits moins pressés, moins affamés. Mais après quatre semaines d'abstinences, ils ne purent que s'entre dévorer jusqu'à plus soif….C'est à dire indéfiniment.

-Hey mon p'tit chou tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me proposer ? Du vin, histoire qu'on se détende ? Au fait je viens de voir ta chambre et c'est vraiment à ton image, très apprêté, très mignon. Je…

Paniqué, Chandler se retourna vers Brian qui les regardait avec incrédulité. Puis vers Sebastian dont la lueur dans les yeux demeurait indéchiffrable. Puis vers Brian. Puis Sebastian. Puis Brian. Puis Sebastian. Puis…

-Chan arrête de tournicoter tu vas finir par perdre l'équilibre et tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu me tombe dans les bras. Tu ferais mieux de me présenter à ton…ami ?

-Oh, je…euh…C'est mon patron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je devais faire un potage mais Madonna devait être critiqué et mon appart était plus pratique pour ça et Brian avait disparut à l'instant et…Enfin bref c'est mon patron !

Sebastian réprima difficilement un sourire, tout à fait convaincu que jamais Chandler ne l'aurait trompé, et certainement pas avec un quarantenaire boudiné dans sa chemise et qui portait un Armani de la saison passée…En revanche ce type ne méritait aucun geste agréable de sa part. L'intérêt qu'il portait aux fesses de son petit ami était flagrant et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais il n'était pas question de mettre Chandler dans l'embarras devant son patron, il décida donc de les laisser régler leur histoire et d'aller se calmer ailleurs…Mais assez près pour pouvoir les surveiller.

-Bien sûr Chan, ça me semble beaucoup plus clair tout à coup, ironisa-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Je…

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez un travail à terminer. Je vais prendre un bain en attendant, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre quand tu en auras finit ta critique sur le potage de Madonna ou je ne sais quoi.

Et avant que Chandler n'ai pu protester il l'embrassa possessivement et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement à Brian qui avait repris contenance et braquait des yeux noirs sur lui. Le blond et son patron se retrouvèrent seuls et le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la pièce voisine.

Brian ne bougeait pas d'un cil et jaugeait Chandler avec un regard blessé et une étincelle de…de désir au fond de l'oeil, comme si c'était lui qui sortait avec le blond et qui venait de découvrir qu'il avait un amant nommé Sebastian. Cette expression rendait Chandler vraiment mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois il se rendait compte que Brian le considérait d'une manière déplaisante. Comme si sous prétexte qu'il était son employé et qu'ils s'entendaient bien, Chandler lui était exclusivement réservé.

-Excusez mon petit ami, craqua Chandler, Il est très impulsif sur beaucoup de plans et il a quelques problèmes de jalousie injustifiée. Il essaye de guérir ça et je lui ai passé quelques reportages qui analysait ce genre de comportements chez Demi Moore mais il n'as pour l'instant pas fait de progrès notables. C'est bizarre parce que d'habitude il apprend vite et facilement, il n'a mis que deux semaines à mémoriser toutes les positions de kama sutra que…Oh je suis désolé je parle beaucoup trop lorsque je suis anxieux ou excité et…

-Je vais vous laisser, le coupa Brian, Bonne soirée à vous…J'imagine…

-Mais…et le dossier ?

-Je le bouclerais seul, je pense être encore assez bon pour commenter de stupides tenues de gala.

-Ce…

-Bonne soirée, répéta-t-il en franchissant le seuil de la porte et en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Chandler demeura bouche bée encore quelques instants, puis, referma la porte. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. C'était la première fois qu'un homme autre que Sebastian le considérait de cette manière depuis l'incident Diego au Scandals. Il avait espéré ne plus croiser ce type de regard. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le dévisageait ainsi. Peut-être en avait-il fait instinctivement abstraction pour se protéger du souvenir de cette nuit ou il avait bien faillit être forcé…

Penaud, il se glissa dans la pièce ou Sebastian se prélassait, immergé dans l'eau bouillante. Le sourire que lui adressa son petit ami le rassura et il alla se poser sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sebastian semblait lui faire confiance, c'était plus important que tout.

Ils se l'étaient promis avant de se quitter : pas de suspicions, pas de scènes de jalousies, pas de mots méchants ni d'atteintes à des points sensibles. Ils ne voulaient pas finir comme ces couples qui s'empoisonnent et s'étouffent dans leur venin parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de placer un peu de confiance en l'autre de peur d'être déçu et de s'humilier.

-Ou est Brian ? , s'enquit Sebastian en glissant un doigt caressant sous la chemise de son petit ami.

Chandler ne put résister à la blague qui s'offrait à lui.

-Cherche dans la cuisine, gloussa-t-il en faisant référence à cet humoriste français nommé Gad O'Malley ou quelque chose du genre.

Il n'eu pas le temps de rire de la grimace que fit le brun. Il plongea dans la baignoire avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Trop stupéfait pour réagir à cette attaque sournoise, il se contenta de refaire surface, la mâchoire décroché, la respiration haletante et d'immenses yeux effarés braqués sur son petit ami qui souriait narquoisement.

-Tu…Tu as osé…Merde Sebastian c'est un Alexander McQueen ! , s'écria-t-il en désignant son pantalon gorgé d'eau.

Sebastian déglutit. Quand le blond utilisait les gros mots rien de bon ne pouvait arriver.

-Aaaah les pauvres sont beaucoup trop attachés aux biens matériels pour savourer pleinement le comique d'une situation, tenta-t-il en se préparant à la risposte.

-Espèce de salaud ! , se scandalisa Chandler en lui appuyant sur la tête dans la ferme intention de le noyer.

Après bien des chamailleries, des éclats de rires et des retournements de situations, le pugilat se termina. Chandler, toujours habillé, reposant entre les cuisses nues de Sebastian, celui-ci gratifiant la tête du blond, reposant sur son torse, de petits baisers. C'était si bon de se perdre tout contre l'autre, complètement détendues par l'eau chaude. Mais il restait le cas de Brian a traiter et Chandler savait qu'il ne sortirait pas cette pièce sans avoir résolut le problème.

-Pour Brian, chuchota-t-il dans le cou de Sebastian, Je suis désolé. Il n'est pas très fin et même un peu lourd mais je te promet qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, qu'il ne se passeras jamais rien et que si il se met à me faire des avances je l'enverrais se faire...

-Je sais, le coupa le brun en molestant son dos de caresses, Et pour information il t'en fais déjà.

-Mais je...

-Mais tu ne me trahiras jamais j'en suis convaincu. Et puis je suis bien plus sexy que ce sale type, je suis certain qu'avec ton sens de l'esthétique tu préférais brûler des Jimmie Choo plutôt que de te taper un type qui porte du rouge et du violet à la fois.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi superficiel ! , protesta Chandler en s'écartant de Sebastian.

-Que tu crois, répliqua le Warbler en le plaquant derechef contre lui.

Chandler se débattit tant bien que mal mais finit par rendre les armes et se laissa glisser contre la peau humide et électrisante de son petit ami. La torpeur causée par la chaleur et la fatigue le fit bientôt somnoler. Il s'apprêtait à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, certain que Sebastian ne le laisserait pas se noyer quand, tout à coup, un violent coup de hanche retourna son bas-ventre. Avec un hoquet de surprise il se redressa et planta son regard dans celui du brun qui le considérait avec un sourire à la limite du vicieux. Sebastian n'avait pas eu le droit à autre chose que des branlettes en un mois, il avait donc besoin de se rassasier de son petit-ami. Et il n'allait pas attendre l'accord du blond pour se servir apparemment.

Avant que Chandler n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, sa chemise flottait à la surface de l'eau et sa ceinture était jeté sur le tapis de bain. Sebastian passa une langue gourmande dans le cou de son amant et ses bras se crispèrent dans le dos du blond tandis que son membre se durcissait au rythme des coups de reins. Languissant, incapable de répondre à la passion de son amant tant celle-ci le prenait au dépourvu. Il était totalement soumis aux caprices de son corps qui frissonnait de plaisir. Poupée de chiffon dans les bras de son Adonis, il se sentait déjà si près d'imploser que ça en devenait bouleversant. Les caresses et les baisers s'intensifièrent, Sebastian redoublait d'ardeur et de possessivité quand il était sujet à la jalousie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le précieux pantalon gouttait sur le rebord de la baignoire et Chandler n'avait pour tout habit que ses chaussettes et son boxer qui fit rapidement une rencontre brutale avec le plancher de la pièce.

-Merde..., grogna Sebastian d'une voix rauque, Je suppose que tu n'as ni lubrifiant...ni préservatif...

Le rire qui secoua Chandler le fit tout de suite cesser ses gâteries.

-On est dans l'eau Seb, souffla le blond contre ses lèvres, Tu ne ferais que gaspiller le produit. Et à quoi bon prendre des précautions alors que l'on sait que nous sommes tous deux tout a fait sain ?

-Et Brian ? Tu lui a demandé si il était sain au cas où ? , rétorqua le brun, vexé de se rendre compte du ridicule de son idée dans un tel moment.

En se mordant la lèvre, le blond se prit à penser qu'il devrait témoigner un peu plus de passion envers son petit ami afin d'apaiser ses inquiétudes. Il savait le sujet Brian clôt mais les brûlures de la jalousie étaient encore fraîches et douloureuses. Il devait prouver à Sebastian qu'il était l'unique homme qu'il voulait dans sa vie et dans son lit. Ce qu'il fit en roulant ses fesses le long de la verge de Sebastian. Le râle qu'il extirpa de la bouche de ce dernier le contenta amplement.

-Toujours jaloux ? , le taquina-t-il.

L'éclair qui traversa les pupilles dilatées de Sebastian n'augurait rien de bon.

-Fermes-là, ronronna-t-il.

Et il se passa très bien de lubrifiant pour le reste.


	6. Neighbors

-Oui ! Oui ! Putain oui !

Un long gémissement de contentement résonna à travers la cloison et Sebastian pointa la tête hors de la couette avec un soupir de pur soulagement. A côté de lui Chandler ne put lui offrir qu'un sourire navré.

-On va devoir supporter cela toutes les nuits jusqu'à qu'un de nous deux déménage ? , maugréa le brun en se lovant dans le cou de son amant, quémandant un réconfort pour toutes les nuits blanches qu'il cautionnait depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux voisins.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils habitaient tout deux dans cet appartement new-yorkais, bien situé près de leur école, en parfait état, bien aménagé mais avec des cloisons qui paraissaient aussi fine que du papier depuis qu'ils avaient droit aux ébats de leurs voisins.

-Bon sang je commence dans deux heures..., grogna Sebastian.

Chandler ne savait quoi dire. Sebastian était éreinté depuis qu'il avait commencé les cours à la faculté de droit. Il voulait se tailler une place au sein de la justice en tant que procureur, marchant dans les traces de son père. Mais cela demandait un travail considérable et, lorsqu'il n'avait pas cours, il passait son temps entre des recherches à la bibliothèque et l'étude de tous les dossiers juridiques qui lui passait sous la main. Au moins n'avait-il pas à prendre de petits boulots en parallèle, son père lui remplissant amplement son compte en banque chaque mois pour veiller à ce qu'il puisse se focaliser sur ses études. Phillip Smythe avait proposé une aide financière à Chandler aussi mais celui-ci avait décliné toutes ses offres, y compris les simples prêts qu'il n'aurait eut qu'à rembourser plus tard. Pour lui étudier et bosser en même temps allait le forger et rendre son entrée dans le véritable monde du travail plus facile. De plus il avait pris le rythme new-yorkais et adorait son travail. Le magazine pour lequel il écrivait avait acquis une renommée satisfaisante et qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et on lui confiait de plus en plus d'articles. Oui la vie rapide et énergique de la Grosse Pomme lui convenait parfaitement mais pour Sebastian, qui préférait un mode de vie plus posé et ou il avait le temps de respirer, c'était parfois un calvaire.

Il se sentait désolé pour Sebastian qui donnait le meilleur de lui-même et ne pouvait même pas profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil sans interruption. Il n'avait même plus d'énergie à revendre pour des rapports sexuels réguliers. Leur dernière fois devait avoir eu lieu...Deux semaine auparavant et encore il se trouvait optimiste. C'était inhabituel voir inquiétant pour quelqu'un comme Sebastian. Et ça lui manquait à lui aussi. Bien sûr leur couple fonctionnait relativement bien, même sans sexe. Ils avaient leur disputes, leurs désaccords et si Sebastian pouvait encore faire des réflexions mesquines, Chandler n'avait pas délaissé ses réactions un peu capricieuses. Mais la solidité de leur couple et l'amour qui les unissaient avaient étés prouvés par ces deux années de relations sans mensonges ni trahison. Ils s'aimaient et grâce à cela ils pouvaient tout supporter du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais il devait faire quelque chose pour Sebastian. Et pour lui aussi. Il devait mettre un terme à ce tapage nocturne juste pour voir les cernes abandonner le visage de son amant. Et pour restaurer leur libido bien entendu.

-Dis ?

Sebastian grogna dans sa nuque pour manifester son attention. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille du blond et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des siennes tandis que ses lèvres suçotaient la peau de son cou. Il aimait s'endormir comme cela, pressé contre Chandler comme s'il voulait se fondre dans son corps.

-Une petite vengeance ça te tente ?

oOo

-Oh mon Dieu...

-Comme tu dis...

Sebastian roula sur le dos, sa main empoignant toujours celle de Chandler. Les halètements qui résonnaient dans la pièce n'étaient que peu de chose comparé aux hurlements de jouissance qu'ils avaient poussés quelques instants plus tôt et pendant une bonne heure au minimum.

-C'était..., commença Sebastian.

-C'était..., approuva Chandler.

Ils partagèrent un regard complice, leurs corps nus toujours étalés dos au matelas, leur doigts s'entremêlant de plus belle pour ne pas se séparer.

Béni soit Thanksgiving et ses jours de repos. La veille Chandler et Sebastian avait passé la nuit chez Blaine et Kurt pour se remettre d'aplomb avant le début de leur plan d'action. Leurs amis s'étaient amusés de les voir prendre la voie de la vengeance puérile au lieu d'aller toquer à la porte de leurs voisins pour discuter du problème avec eux mais ils les avaient hébergés de bon coeur. Sebastian et Kurt s'étaient lancé des piques toutes la soirée tandis que Blaine et Chandler prenaient le parti d'en rire mais ce diner et cette nuit leur avait permis de se détendre et de se reposer un peu. Et aujourd'hui ils avaient mit à profit leur grasse matinée et l'énergie emmagasiné grâce aux longues heures de sommeils. Et ils pensaient que leur voisins avaient appréciés aussi. Rectification : l'immeuble avait apprécié.

Ça avait été leur meilleure partie de jambe en l'air depuis les grandes vacances qu'ils avaient passés dans le sud de la France, isolés dans une villa de bord de mer où ils avaient passés leurs journées alanguis sur le lit, sirotant des mojito entre chaque session de sexe. Chandler se sentait transporté, les ondes de plaisir parcouraient encore chaque centimètres de son corps. Et à voir le sourire béat de Sebastian, il en était de même pour lui.

-Si ils n'ont pas compris le message je te jure que nous baiserons sur leur palier la prochaine fois, souffla-t-il en se glissant auprès de Chandler.

-Seb ! , gloussa le blond en passant une main caressante dans les cheveux humides de son amant.

-Ça ne t'excites pas toi ? , fit narquoisement Sebastian en se redressant sur un coude.

Pour toute réponse Chandler agrippa sa nuque et l'attira dans un profond et ardent baiser. Son autre main serpenta jusqu'aux hanches du brun, s'arrêtant dans le creux des reins pour les pétrirent. Avec un gémissement lascif Sebastian mordilla la langue de Chandler et plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses, faisant hoqueter son amant.

-Pas vraiment. Mais on devrait recommencer tout ça depuis le début. Histoire d'être sur qu'ils aient bien compris.

-Petit vicieux. Tout ? , sourit Sebastian contre sa bouche.

-Depuis le début.

Et la main de Chandler glissa bien plus bas.

oOo

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les coups hâtifs sur la porte donnait une petite idée aux deux jeunes hommes quand à l'identité de leur visiteur. Sebastian sourit en déchirant sa tartine à pleine dent et Chandler reposa son thé avec un petit rire impatient.

-Ça n'auras pas prit longtemps, ricana Sebastian, Ne bouges pas je vais les recevoir.

-Seb ça va pas tu es...

Mais il était trop tard, l'ex Warbler l'avait fait. Il avait, après avoir jeté un œil par le judas, ouvert la porte aux bêtes de sexe qui leur servait de voisin. Nu comme un ver.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Si il avait encore eut la force de jouir après cette nuit entière de sexe il ne se serait certainement pas privé tellement la réaction de leur voisins était jubilatoire. La femme, une petit brunette aux airs de souris, eut un hoquet de stupeur et porta la main à sa bouche tandis que l'homme, un grand gars musclé et mal rasé mais indéniablement sexy, écarquillait les yeux en balayant le corps nu du regard.

-Je...Euh...Nous voulions...

-Je suis vraiment désolé ! , s'écria Chandler en faisant brusquement irruption aux côtés de Sebastian.

Il lui plaqua d'autorité un peignoir contre son entre-jambe avec un regard mi-accusateur mi-amusé. Celui que lui décocha Sebastian lui fit comprendre qu'il avait délibérément fait cela dans le seul but de voir sa réaction. C'était un grand jeu de Sebastian de le mettre dans l'embarras, son amant ne se lassait jamais de l'étonner, quitte à avoir recours aux moyens les plus scandaleux. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement et cela prouvait au moins qu'il allait beaucoup mieux. Un Sebastian enjôleur et moqueur ne pouvait qu'être bon signe. Son plan avait fonctionné finalement.

-Désolé, répéta Chandler en tournant son attention vers leurs voisins, Vous vouliez ?

-Euh...Eh bien nous vous avons entendu hier soir et c'était pour le moins...Dynamique.

Chandler se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un rire tout en repoussant la main baladeuse du brun de ses fesses, celui-ci continuant a jouer la carte de la provocation, faisant rougir de plus belle le couple sur leur palier.

-Donc on voulait savoir...

Ils semblèrent se concerter du regard et le blond vit du coin de l'œil que son amant avait aussi hâte que lui d'entendre la suite. La femme prit une inspiration, un peu gênée, et les deux garçons se préparèrent à la vague de reproche qui allait suivre.

-Ça vous dirait un plan a quatre ?


	7. Harry & Liz

La main de Sebastian passa dans les cheveux blond de Harry. Allongés l'un contre l'autre dans la pénombre de la chambre, ils laissaient le sommeil les gagner doucement, éreintés par la soirée. Harry se retourna, somnolent, arborant cette petite moue béate qui ne manquait jamais d'attendrir Sebastian.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter et il éprouva aussitôt une vague de regret. Il redoutait la réaction de Chandler quand celui-ci les découvrirait dans leur lit. D'habitude il faisait partir Harry avant le retour de Chandler mais là il était pris au dépourvu. Il n'aurait pas le temps de cacher son méfait et il n'avait pas le coeur à réveiller Harry, le pauvre avait eut un début de nuit fatiguant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il sut que la mâchoire de Chandler avait dut se décrocher. Mais tant pis, il fallait bien que son mari découvre son petit manège un jour ou l'autre.

-Sebastian mais qu'est-ce que...

Le brun leva les yeux vers son mari en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de garder le silence. L'expression stupéfaite de Chandler passa vite à un rire nerveux et attendri.

-J'y crois pas, c'est trop mignon.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils qui agitait ses petits poings, sûrement en proie à un rêve turbulent.

-Rappelles-moi qui m'avait interdit de leur donner accès à notre lit pour ne pas les habituer ? , sourit Chandler en se rapprochant de son mari.

Sebastian lui décocha un regard agacé mais entoura tout de même sa taille de ses bras. Jusqu'à présent il avait parfaitement tenu son rôle de père sérieux et avait refusé de gâter ses enfants. Ainsi, il compensait la nature trop généreuse de Chandler qui passait tout leurs caprices aux deux petits monstres. Mais Sebastian était un papa lui aussi et il aimait ses enfants plus que tout, il lui arrivait souvent de devenir complètement niais devant les prouesses de ces deux gamins, même si il refusait de l'avouer. Il ne serait pas dit que la paternité l'avait rendue gaga, le rôle du père faible était pour Chandler.

-Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et il réveillait Liz. Il ne se calmait que dans mes bras alors...

Chandler eut un sourire tendre pour cet homme qui cachait une tendresse infini. Quand il avait proposé de demander une mère porteuse il avait bien remarqué que son mari n'était pas aussi enjoué que lui à cette idée. En vérité Sebastian était terrifié à l'idée de devoir assumer la charge d'un enfant. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été un modèle d'équilibre et il avait peur de suivre leur trace. Avec une mère partie vagabonder sur le globe lorsqu'il était gamin et un père trop absent pour s'occuper de lui son inquiétude était compréhensible. Mais grâce aux paroles rassurantes de Chandler il avait put surmonter ses doutes et entreprendre cette aventure avec sa moitié. Et il n'avait rien regretté.

-Liz est dans son lit ?

-Oui, elle a bien compris qu'il vaut mieux être en pleine forme pour mieux nous faire tourner en bourrique, sourit Sebastian.

-Quand je te dis qu'elle tient de toi.

-Tais-toi donc.

Le brun pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant et l'attira dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Ses mains parcoururent sa nuque et son dos avant d'affermir leur prise sur le creux de ses hanches.

-J'ai hâte de me mettre au lit, bailla Chandler en se nichant dans le cou de son mari.

-Dure réunion ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai du argumenter pendant la moitié de la soirée, une imbécile voulait ressortir la mode des chaussettes dans les sandales.

-Eurk, approuva Sebastian, il n'était pas expert en mode mais les chaussettes dans les sandales étaient bien la chose la plus anti-sexe qu'il connaisse.

-Et la moitié des articles qu'ils m'ont proposés sont affligeants, ils n'ont aucune originalité, on ne trouve aucune passion, aucun humour dans leurs papier. Ils sont employés dans un des meilleurs magazines de New-York et il voient ça comme une corvée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le magazine resteras au top tant qu'ils te garderont en rédacteur en chef, le tranquillisa Sebastian en passant une main tendre sur le visage déconfit de son mari.

Chandler le remercia d'un regard et posa son front contre le sien en se hissant sur ses genoux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant la quiétude environnante et le bonheur de mener une vie que beaucoup leur enviait.

-Daddy ! T'es rentré !

Le ton était aussi joyeux qu'impérieux et les deux hommes tournèrent des yeux blasés vers la petite Liz. De son nom entier Lisbeth, nommée en l'honneur de Lisbeth Salander un des personnages de romans préférés de Sebastian. Chandler espérait juste qu'elle n'adopterait pas le même look punk. Âgée de trois ans tout comme son frère jumeau, elle était pourtant aussi différente de lui que Chandler l'était de Sebastian. C'était une petite fille très maligne et qui savait parvenir à ses fins à force de ruse. C'était une forte tête qui menait Chandler par le bout du nez. Elle n'obéissait qu'à Sebastian qui savait faire preuve d'autant d'habileté pour l'amadouer. Mais en dépit de son caractère bien trempé qu'elle semblait avoir hérité du grand brun, elle aimait inconditionnellement ses pères et ne supportait pas qu'on les agace ou qu'on se moque d'eux, ne serait-ce que pour plaisanter. Elle défendait sa famille bec et ongles.

Surpris par le bruit, le petit Harry s'éveilla et rampa mollement jusqu'à ses pères, se lovant dans les bras qui l'accueillirent. Ses pères avaient choisis de le nommer Harrison mais aucun hommage cette fois-ci, Chandler aimait juste la consonance qu'il jugeait douce et forte à la fois. Il était beaucoup plus avenant et posé que sa soeur. En fait il se cachait toujours derrière elle en présence d'inconnus. Mais il était le seul a pouvoir tempérer les excès de colère de sa soeur à grands renforts de câlins et de babillages confus dans le creux de l'oreille. Il était d'une grande timidité, préférant jouer dans son coin ou avec sa soeur mais il était néanmoins d'une extrême douceur avec tout le monde. C'était le plus tranquille et le plus affectueux des deux ce qui lui attirait beaucoup d'attentions et de compliments. Sa soeur le jalousait pour cela mais il semblait faire en sorte de toujours rester dans son ombre pour ne pas la contrarier. Pas qu'il ait peur d'elle. Mais il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir et si cela incluait de la laisser l'éclipser il ne s'en formalisait pas.

Chandler et Sebastian trouvaient leurs enfants absolument fascinants. Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre sans condition mais cela n'était pas facile tout les jours. Leurs petites merveilles avaient beau leur apporter beaucoup de joie, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'être père était un métier dans lequel ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Comprenez, ce que l'on pardonne aux couples hétéros est tout de suite remarqué dans les couples gays. Il faisaient donc tout leur possible pour clouer le bec aux gens et peu importe les remarques ou les commentaires réprobateurs, ils savaient qu'ils aimaient leurs enfants et qu'ils leurs donnait tout. Y compris leur lit.

Liz y grimpait d'ailleurs, estimant qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de s'y installer puisque son frère y était autorisé.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment elle a encore fait pour s'échapper de son lit ? , souffla un Chandler désabusé en songeant que si des barreaux ne pouvait l'arrêter à trois ans il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait la stopper quand elle en aurait dix-huit.

-Au moins avec un talent pareil on n'auras jamais à aller la récupérer en prison.

-Sebastian !

-Papa ! , répéta Liz en adoptant l'air scandalisé de son père.

-Ok je me rends ! , fit le grand brun en éclatant de rire.

Harry remua dans les bras de Chandler, visiblement perturbé par toute cette excitation.

-Dodo, gémit-il en implorant ses père du regard.

-Décidément ils sont aussi futés l'un que l'autre.

-Évidemment puisqu'ils tiennent de moi, le taquina Sebastian, Bon allez tout le monde au lit.

Mais les jumeaux avaient anticipés leur décision et s'étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, fermement ancrés aux oreillers. Lorsqu'on les voyait côte à côté on avait du mal à les assimiler. La bouille ronde et angélique de Harry tranchait avec le visage fin et un peu hautain de sa soeur. Et les longs cheveux châtains de la petite fille ne s'accordait pas du tout avec les boucles blondes du garçon. Seuls leur yeux verts d'eau leur conférait le même regard inquisiteur et profond qui semblait vous sonder jusqu'aux entrailles. Parfois les deux pères se demandaient comment ils avaient put avoir deux parfaits mélanges d'eux-même.

-On dors ensemble, proclama Liz.

-Ensemble, approuva son frère.

Les deux pères se concertèrent du regard.

-Allez ce soir c'est a toi de faire le flic, le défia Sebastian.

-Ah non ! Tu as amené Harry ici, maintenant tu assumes. Moi ça ne m'as jamais dérangé de partager mon lit avec eux !

-Mais Chan ce soir...

Il lui fit un haussement de sourcil suggestif et Chandler comprit parfaitement le message. Il plaqua un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son mari et celui-ci eut le fol espoir d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Mais le sourire narquois de sa moitié le détrompa.

-La gentillesse à un prix mon chéri, ria-t-il avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

Sebastian se retrouva seul avec ses deux bambins et leur adressa un regard lourd de reproche. Il allait encore devoir jouer au méchant papa pour avoir sa soirée de sexe avec son délicieux mari. Il s'apprêtait à attraper les deux démons quand ils lui adressèrent un grand sourire et s'écrièrent en chœur :

-Je t'aime Papa !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Si il ne résistait pas au sourire de son mari comment pouvait-il affronter le bouille de deux mini-Chandler. Il se résigna et s'allongea à côté d'eux.

-Vous êtes pire que Daddy vous le savez au moins ?

Pour toute réponse ils vinrent se presser contre leur père et Sebastian abandonna toute idée de discours ou de disputes. Il était officiellement un homme soumis. Qui aurait un jour crut ça de lui. Mais lorsque Chandler vint les rejoindre et qu'ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres comme une vraie famille, Sebastian ne regretta ni sa rencontre avec Chandler, ni sa décision d'avoir des enfants, ni la soirée sexe dont il était privé. Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi aimé et complet qu'au sein de ce lit, entouré par sa famille, ses enfants assoupis à ses côtés, les yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Il était heureux. Et il ne pouvait rien souhaiter de mieux.


End file.
